Home at Last
by Lord Alpha
Summary: Lord Alpha has been gone from home to long so he takes a well needed vacation but when he gets there he is put back right into war. Check out the poll on my profile and read all before you decide to leave.
1. Chapter 1 Training and memories

**_Chapter 1_**

(Lord Alpha's Pov) A man runs into an alley to escape the horror thats chasing him. The hooded figure smirks at the man as he realizes that there is no escape. The man gets on his knees and begs the hooded man for mercy. But he only gets a smirk as the figure says " Raul for your crimes against humanity you will be put down. Raul says " Please I will give you money, women, and drugs." The hooded man just says " Spartans show no mercy and do not take bribes." And Raul finally realizes who is standing in front of him, he is the most dangerous person alive. Lord Alpha Commander of the New Spartan Army. Lord Alpha pulls out his sword Riptide and says " To the the Fields of Punishment with you." He opens up a portal to the Underworld and pushes Raul in and closes the portal and opens one to New Sparta the planet he created for him and his warriors to train and live on without worry of hurting others. He steps through the portal and exits into his chamber. He takes off his cloak and and goes into the bathroom and looks in the mirror.

He thinks if someone told him he Percy Jackson would be a commander of a 3 million men army of the most dangerous soldiers he would have thrown that person in a mental hospital. He went to his training facility and told the program to run the usual, the usual is 2 robots that just one would make Typhoon look like a bug in comparison. As the robots charged at him he brought riptide down in a diagonal motion and decapitated it and then spun around and threw his sword at the second robots head which ripped the robots head off and impaled it in the wall it only took 7 seconds, he thought to himself that he should add 2 more robots next time he trains.

He went back to his chamber and put his cloak on and headed out to the dining hall. When he got there his soldiers sat up and saluted him, Percy said." At ease soldiers." He proceeded to his chair at the end of the room. He was going to sit down when Drew his friend and engineer came up to him and said " Lord Alpha we think you should go to Earth for a vacation." Lord Alpha pondered it before saying " All right but on one condition." Drew asked " What condition." Lord Alpha laughed then said " That you quit calling me Lord Alpha out of battle." Drew Nodded before saying " Alright Alpha do you want a shuttle or will you teleport there." Alpha laughed and said " You know my answer." He said as he slowly faded into the shadows while cackling . Alpha found himself on the beach at Camp Half-Blood, as he walked to the Big House he remembered how this all came to be.

**(Flashback** **Time My Fellow Spartans) 3000 Years Earlier**

Camp Jupiter had been under attack and Percy went to help, after 3 weeks of fighting the Romans won and Percy went back home. When he got back he looked for Annabeth but could't find her so he went to their special place on the beach. When he got near he heard moaning and saw something that broke his heart, Annabeth was doing it with a son of Aphrodite, instead of attacking he used his powers to write ( I'm sorry for not being enough) in ice. He then mist traveled to his cabin and packed some clothes and a few pieces of ambrosia and a canteen of nectar, as he left camp he looked back and muttered I'm sorry. He headed to the city and after 5 weeks found himself at a house in a rundown neighborhood, he heard someone scream " Leave me alone please just leave me alone." Percy rushed in to find a 9 year old boy being beaten by his father, Percy proceed to attack the man and killed him by snapping his neck. Percy looked around and saw the kid and told him he would not hurt him. The kid said his name was Drew (see what I did there) and Percy gave him nectar and a small piece of ambrosia and asked him if he would like to travel with him. Drew said yes and they over time became friends. They traveled Earth to find demigods to put in the New Spartan Army. **(End Of Flashback Time My Fellow Spartans)**

**Authors Note**

** What did you think should I continue. If so I need 20 ****reviews for next chapter. FYI Theres a poll to see who gets Alpha(Percy's) Affection**


	2. Chapter 2

** Please guys vote on the poll so I can adapt the story.**

**Chiron's Point of View First Pov Change Spartans**

I couldn't believe my eyes it was Alpha(aka Percy) I said how are you doing Alpha, he said "Doing fine old buddy, how are you holding up." I said " Doing okay I guess, see after you banished Kronos and Gaia to Tartarus they started to reform slowly but they soon joined forces and are now almost completely reformed. He started to scowl and he said " There goes my vacation, damn I was hoping to just relax but war is war." I said " You don't have to fight and he said " And let you guys get all the glory, you must be mad old friend, I will have 3000 troops here tonight and don't worry about a cabin I have it covered.

(**Back To Third Person View My Fellow Spartans)**

Alpha then proceeded to teleport back to New Sparta and call a meeting with his 2 generals Drew and Luke. Alpha said " It seems my vacation was cut short, I need to take 3000 Spartans to Earth because it seems that Kronos and Gaia are rising soon and I will not let them win, is that understood and you 2 will be taking charge of 1000 each. They proceeded to salute and say " Yes Lord Alpha." Alpha then said " We will leave tonight and I want you two to wear your cloaks is that understood." They said " Yes Lord Alpha."

Alpha then proceeded to his chamber to take a prized weapon which is a M4A1 with a holo, fore grip and a standard New Spartan magazine which has unlimited ammo courtesy of Drew himself. ( Drew is a son of Athena FYI) 2 hours later, Alpha stood in front of 3000 men and said " Spartans your duty is to protect the innocent and to destroy all evil is that not correct." The Spartans roared "Sir Yes Sir." Alpha said "Try not to harm our allies to much, we do want to be on good terms with them later on." Alpha then teleported them to the dining hall and marched them to Chiron and proceeded to say " I hope you don't mind us joining you for dinner old friend." Chiron said " Of course not Lord Alpha."

Lord Alpha just scowled at that and told his soldiers to take a seat at the table he spawned in. He then said loudly " I have offered my services to Chiron to help defeat Kronos and Gaia. I ask you not to antagonize my soldiers for they will not just take any of your shit. Chiron said " Lord Alpha please don't use that language in the camp." Alpha just sighed and said " For you old friend for you." Well behave soldiers I have to go talk to the gods.

Alpha then teleported to Olympus, he then called the council, they were fully seated in 10 minutes. Zeus then shouted " Who dare call the council." Alpha stood proudly and said " I dare Zeus or have you forgotten are agreement. Zeus then cowered and shakily said " Sorry Lord Alpha I didn't realize it was you." Alpha then said " Are agreement was If an enemy threat was to arise you were to call me immediately to combat the threat but of course you were to arrogant to bother thinking." Zeus roared " I am King and you are but a smear on my shoe so bow to me now." Alpha said smirking " You really want me to have to remove you from power and give it to Hades and Poseidon and make them the new rulers." Zeus bowed at Alpha's feet and said " I'm sorry my lord I don't know what got into me please forgive me my lord."

Alpha said " Okay Zeus but do not challenge me or my orders again is that understood." Zeus squeaked " Yes Lord Alpha." Alpha turned to the rest of the council and said " I have brought 3000 Spartans to help with the war I warn you do not try anything with my soldiers." (Alpha said laughing I sense Someone form the netherlands visited my profile." Thank you loyal Spartan)


End file.
